Oh My My My (Marcelee Fanfic)
by WeightlessMagic
Summary: Based off Taylor Swift's song, but dragged out a little as we go through fan-made moments of the (Possibly Cliché and too perfect and cutesy) lives of Marceline and Marshall.
1. First Chappy

**Oh My My My**

**Chapter One: Big Girl Now**

*Knock Knock* "Marcy?"

"Ummmghh..." *Knock Knock*

"Marcy! If you don't get up right now, I'll... Send the birthday party tickle monster in!" A newly aged, seven year old Marceline shot out of bed and violently swung her black door, with her favorite fuzzy bat with huge, adorable eyes still in her grasp, open in order to show her mother that she was up.

"Please don't mommy..." She muttered in a I'm-tired-and-wanna-go-to-back-to-bed tone with a little alright-I'm-up-please-don't-you-win, but only a little since she hated admitting defeat.

"Alrighty, I got breakfast downstairs, would you like help getting dressed?"

"No! I'm a big girl now!" She cried dramatically and defiantly.

"Alright alright! I'll get everything ready, be ready in ten minutes!" Her mother said, laughter mixed into the sentence. Marceline shut her door (Not so gentle well, as hard as a seven year old can) and quickly opened her closet. Due to her father being well... Practically the "king" of his business, she was able to get a very nice wardrobe. Though there were some light shades in there, it was mostly darker colors that populated her walk-in closet. She found a dark blue overall dress, a light pink/magenta-ish long sleeve shirt, a floppy hat with a band around matching her shirt,(Her birthday is currently in the beginning of fall) and matching Mary Janes. Once she got through the troubles of dressing alone, she went to her mirror and quickly combed through her hair. After doing a quick glance at her appearance, she slid down the handle on the stairs and ran into the kitchen, eager to start munching.

"Taaaaaa-DAAAAA!" She shouted, sliding a little from her sudden stop, and put her hand on her hips making a pose.

"Haha, good job! Now come eat before your breakfast gets cold! You took at least 8 minutes, which is your first ever record of getting dressed!" Mrs. Abadeer said, placing her daughters plate gently on the island/bar. Secretly hiding the darkly colored cake during their morning routine.

"Hey my little bat, finish reloading the dishwasher and get out of the house and do something okay?" She suggested after Marceline finished off the rest of her breakfast , hoping she would get her thirty minutes of exercise in by playing around.

"Fine, maybe I'll see if Mr. Simone is out. Oh! Maybe I can prank Bonniebell!" With that said, Mrs. Abadeer's precious little batling rushed out the door, leaving the sound of a slam as a goodbye, and totally forgetting about the loaded dishwasher. Her mother shook her head, and started decorating after unloading the dishwasher, muttering, "Oh my my my..."

** Due to being a new... FanFiction-er, do I need to/Should I do a disclaimer? Also, please R&amp;R, which hopefully means what I think it means... Bear with me please? **


	2. Another Chappy

**Chapter 2: One Long Wolf Plus Another One Equals...?**

"Ooomf!" Sputtered a Marceline who just stumbled over two really fat sticks. Funny thing is, she heard a sound that didn't/shouldn't belong to any kind of stick. She got up, dusting herself off, and looked back at what made her face plant. She spotted HIM before she actually realized it. Black hair similar to hers, messy yet perfect, same gray-ish eyes as her own, in a royal red shirt with overalls.

"Marshy!" She said, excited to finally have someone to... Well, not exactly talk with, but more of someone to do something with. The almost eight year old boy was chuckling with a rare smile that Marceline usually only saw, not that she knew that yet.

"Yo Marcy, what's up? Face planted lately?" He teased, his usual smirk plastered on his too similar pale-ish face.

"Actually, as a matter of fact, yes. What about you?" She said defiantly, not one to be bested by... Well... Anybody.

"Oh you know, killing people every night." Young Marshall said, winking unknowingly flirtatiously to his fellow lone wolf. Little Marceline just scoffed, which is the opposite reaction Marshall expected. He was pretty impressed that this little girl didn't buy his lie AND didn't have that fearful look (**AN: They're little kids, they tend to believe a lot of things.**) He was intrigued by her, and though only knowing her for a week or so going into her house with boxes and seeing her only every once and a while, he wanted to get to know her, her secrets, and everything else. Not that he knew that, nor knew that it sounded kind of creepy.

"Maaaaaaarshy?" A snap of the fingers, a magical sounding singsong voice belonging to a certain someone, and a giggle was enough to make little Marshall snap out of his thoughts.

"Come on! Let's go play a trick on Bonniebell and Bumba!" Exclaimed the birthday girl. _She certainly is an odd one, and a bit of a lone wolf, but I like her already... She's just like me. Wait, what did I just think?_

_**A little cheesy ending for me, but hopefully you enjoyed the chappy (Now I sound British...) Sorry if you have noticed the lack of 1,000+ words! I just kind of write these whenever 3 PH56**_


	3. Longer Chappy

**Chapter 3: Last Resorts**

It was time for the party. Mrs. Abadeer noticed her Marcy hanging out with that Marshall boy, and decided she had plenty of time to finish everything up. It was closing in on three thirty, and she needed to arrange everybody who was coming.

"Lillian! Hide behind the couch! Hamboet, you can crouch behind the counter. HoneyBun, how about greeting our daughter together? Also, Hamboy, hide across your sister!" She dished out several other commands to the children's parents. Once everything was set, she peeked out the window, searching for Marceline's play buddy. The only thing she spotted was a bright flash from above the tree. It was time.

"Okay! It's time everybody! Not a single giggle should be heard when Marceline comes through that door, am I clear?" She stated with a mock stern voice, earning several nods and other affirmative answers. Mrs. and Mr. Abadeer started "cleaning" kitchen, waiting until Marshall convinced Marceline to go inside.

* * *

"Aww, but it's nice up here! And besides, you can't make me!" Mini Marceline exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at the end of the sentence. Miniature Marshall just stuck his tongue right back at her, sighing after a few seconds, trying to think of a way to get her through the front door.

"Maaaaarceline! It's really hot out here there! I might even get burnt!" He protested in mock horror. She just scoffed and turned back to watch a cat lounge on Mr. Simone's cottage. Marshall just groaned in frustration. He decided to use his last resort.

"Hey! Marshall Lee give me my hat back right now you... little punk!" She shouted angrily, practically jumping out of the tree (Which was pretty tall, just saying) doing the "tuck n' roll" method, with only a few scratches. Though she felt like the newly exposed sunlight literally made her blind, she sprinted towards the offending boy. Though feeling a tad guilty for making the girl fall, Marshall was determined to finish what he started. He raced around the yard, jumped over the sandbox, through the swing set, and under the monkey bars (They had a big backyard...) for good measure, but Marceline was hot on his heels the entire time. He finally swerved to the door, yet Marceline was quick to react to the sudden change of motion and almost caught part of his overalls. Almost falling on her face again, she safely got through the door, discovering her parents, along with the thief, in the kitchen, wiping down the already spotless countertops.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Little Marceline giggled, completely forgetting about the criminal, and ran towards her family. Her father picked her up and twirled her around, holding her afterwards. Marshall, watching and knowing what would happen next, showed off his signature smirk as he waited to hear his "play buddy's" scream.

"3...2...1..." She heard her mom say right before the shouting began.

**Slightly longer chappy than the last! What do you think is a reasonable time to post these during school season/months? When are you usually checking/online on FanFic? Also, rate and review! Is that R&amp;R? It's so fun to get reviews, it like getting actual letters from somebody! 3 PH**


	4. Finally A Chappy

**Chapter 4: Horrendously Off-Key**

"HAPPY SEVENTH BIRTHDAY MARCELINE!" A banner fell down from who knows where, saying the exact words. Marceline, who wasn't the fearful type of girl, just gripped tighter to her father in surprise. "Hamboet! Hamboy! Mr. Simone!" She shouted in excitement. She got down from her dad and ran towards her best friend and neighbors. Marshall greeted his best friend with a fist bump, watching Marceline talking to Hamboet out of the corner of his eye.

"Time to cut the cake!" Mr. Abadeer had to shout in order to be heard over the talking. Mrs. Abadeer popped up beside him holding a chocolate cake with a few bats around the base and black and red roses made out of icing. It read "Happy 7th Birthday Marceline!" With seven candles placed strategically in a heart shape.

"Blow at the candles!" Almost all the children shouted. Marceline took one big breath, and puffed it all out. She was then handed the plastic knife, who cleanly cut through the layers of frosting and cake. She, being the birthday girl and proud of it, took the biggest slice, earning chuckles from the parents around her. The fellow kids just looked disappointed. She then gave the (Plastic) knife to her mother, who sliced the rest of the cake.

"Wait! We gotta sing to her too!" Cried Hamboet and Hamboy at the same time. Marceline groaned and gave a pleading glance around her, lingering a second more on Marshall. It didn't go unnoticed by him, and smiling/smirking with warm, fuzzies in his stomach was his reaction.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaappy birthday to yoooooooou" Everybody sang horrendously off-key, but the enthusiasm made up for the poor music. Marceline did, however, notice that Marshall actually had a pleasant singing voice, and focused on his voice for the rest of the song, attempting to block out everyone else's. She was blushing madly and trying not to grin like a maniac at the amusing scene (and sounds) surrounding her. After the little concert, everybody started eating their cakes and started talking, with the subjects of the conversations varying depending on the age. Marshall started talking to Marceline and Hamboet and Hamboy, all of them chatting like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the illusion Mr. Simon saw?" A neighbor of Marceline suddenly butted in. He earned a bunch "Nope-s." His hair was white, but the way it was fashioned was odd. Other than the three white, mohawk-like wisps, he had skin that was only slightly darker than Marcy, and he was dressed in a t-shirt with a wizard hat on it and simple jeans that bagged a little. He put his elbows on Marcy's and Hamboet's shoulders, making the boys wary of him.

"Mind telling us about it?" Marceline asked, shrugging off his elbow and walking between Hambo and Marshall (Lee). They both moved closer to her, like those annoying popular girls do in those cliché high school movies.

"I don't know much about it, but I heard them talking about phantoms and something about a spirit world." He informed, smirking at Marceline and putting his hand in his pocket, his other elbow still hanging off of blushing Hamboet. Marc wanted to roll her eyes at her best friend, thinking about how ridiculous she looked just standing there. Marceline felt as if she has a crush on Ash, which was a shame since Hamboy should totally be. She hoped she would come to her senses one day. Marceline wasn't a big fan of Ash, as he constantly teased her and would always find some way to belittle her or her gender. Though she was quite close to Mr. Simon and his wife Betty. She cast a worried glance at said grown-up, who seemed to be telling some sort of story, and made the parents laugh. She wondered if Ash's words were true.

**A little cheesy? Maybe for me a bit, but I added on before I posted. i feel as if the ending was a little to abrupt? I'm just kind of trying to stick with the plot a little, but I don't watch Adventure Time to much. School is officially ... P.H. 3**


	5. Yes, A Chappy

Chapter 5: Dares and Loves

After a while of cake eating and talking, Mr. Abadeer declared that emeverybody/em must go outside for a BBQ in honor of Marceline's love of steak. The guests gladly obeyed due to the fact that the Abadeer's backyard was huge, but then again, most Abadeer possessions were... After a while, all the steak was finished off and the kids started to play some more physical games in order to get out any extra energy. A few of the kids decided to stay out of it, and that included Marceline and Marshall. Marceline, finding this activity quite amusing to watch, strolled around until she arrived at this gigantic, thick apple tree that was her favorite tree out of the whole neighborhood. After a few minutes of leaning against the tree and watching the chaos, Marshall appeared in her vision.

"Hey, you don't want to participate either?" He jokingly asked, smirking.

"Nah, I just don't want to make them feel bad when they get pummeled by the super strength," she replied, not taking her eyes off the yelling kids in front of her, who were now... wrestling? Hearing a snort that undeniably came from Marshy, she glanced over at him, having to look up a little due to minor height differences.

"Oh please, even I could totally beat you up," He taunted, puffing his chest out, making Marceline laugh so hard, she had to lean against the trunk. After a few seconds of this he awkwardly said, "It wasn't that funny..."

"Yes, yes it was," She exclaimed, "I mean, maybe you could beat me up, but that's all you could do, I would so best you at everything else!" After settling down, she was greeted by Marshall's mock-pain facial expression.

"Ouch, you hurt my manly pride," he replied, "Besides, what couldn't I best you at? I don't know if you heard, but I'm pretty awesome at everything, what couldn't I beat you at?"

"Well," tilting her head and seemingly deep in thought, she responded after a few moments, "First of all, you're only nine-wait-eight," she paused, waiting for him to correct her. When he didn't she continued, "So your "manly pride" already doesn't exist... Hmmm... Can you make breakfast? How about painting your nails black with white bats? Mom taught me that one, though I'm not very good at it. Can you climb trees?"

"I could do all of that Marce... If i tried."

"Fine... I... Uh... bet you couldn't kiss me!" She finished off with that childish dare. Marshall's eyebrows shot up, and he started grinning, creeping Marceline out. He started walking closer and closer, until Marceline asked, "What are you doing Marshy!"

"Well, you dared me to kiss you, but you ran when I tried," he stated. Marceline huffed at these words, and puffed her cheeks up, making Marshall chuckle. Still close together, Marceline stared into Marshall Lee's eyes... and darted around him and ran, with Marshall chasing her.

"Hey, did you see that?" Mr. Abadeer questioned, nudging his old time pal, Marshall's father. They were both watching what just went down, and they started chuckling. "Just two kids together eh? They're pretty similar, looks and personality, heck, they'll probably end up as lovers! You know, I quite like those two together, what do you think?" He chuckled, and continued exchanging jokes with Mr. Abadeer about their new favorite "ship." Their wives just looked at each other and sighed, shaking their heads and saying, "Oh my my my..."

Yup. -WM


End file.
